The beginning of the end
by disenchantedlife
Summary: Three way? Incest? Lulu? Clovis? Schneizel? Read .. Review.. kinda my own twist on the beginning of Code Geass  if it were yaoi...  LEMON! one shot...


***I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters!**

**A new start to the life of Suzaku, Lelouch and Nunnally at Ashford Academy.**

**I don't get into SuzaxLulu or really bring up their school life after this...It's just like... a yaoi/abuse beginning to Code Geass..lol.**

**INCESTTT! don't like don't read, warning ya...**

– –

"Lelouch!" Clovis, Britannia's second youngest prince, placed his hands on his hips and stomped his foot. "You said you'd pose for me!"

"Well obviously I'm busy right now, brother...Find someone else." said boy turned to face his older brother with a mixing bowl in hand. "I'm busy making dinner for myself, Nunnally and Suzaku."

"So you want to make dinner for our sister and your boyfriend. But why wont you pose for me!" he would have dropped to his knees, but no matter how un-prince like he was already being, he wouldn't dare get his outfit dirty.

The youngest prince sighed and turned back around, placing the bowl on the counter. "In all honesty, I want nothing to do with your art work or being in it."

"But you have such a beautiful body..." Clovis whispered and ran his hands on his brother's hips, holding him from behind.

"L-let go of me this instant!" he blushed and struggled with his brothers grip.

"Never!" Clovis laughed and held tighter, then received a blow to his stomach from Lelouch's elbow.

"You son of a-!" Lelouch dropped the final word, seeing that their brother, Schneizel had entered and wasn't looking too pleased.

"-What in the world is going on in here...?"

"_Your _brother was just molesting me when I clearly just want to be left alone." he crossed his arms and glared at Clovis who just smiled softly.

"He's just being a cry baby." if the young blonde prince was a puppy, his little yellow tail would have been wagging and nearly beating Lelouch to death as it did so.

"Clovis, if Lelouch wants to be left alone...then you should leave him alone..." Schneizel walked over to the two and ran his hand across his littlest brother's hip, smiling wickedly. "Besides...molesting him is my job." he leaned down and pressed his lips to Lelouch's.

The young raven prince didn't dare argue with his second eldest brother and would always submit into what he wanted. Lelouch was only fourteen, but had already experienced a lot in life, especially sexual things...so he knew what was coming when his brother began kissing his neck and pinning him against the counter.

"Me too.." Clovis whined and pushed between the two, allowing Schneizel to attack his mouth.

Lelouch looked to the floor while his brother's kissed and felt each other up. He squeaked when both of them began kissing his neck and running their hands up his shirt and across his pants.

"I don't want to … ah... do this in h-here.." Lelouch struggled and was thrown onto the table in the room, pinned down, and stripped of his clothing.

He gasped when Schenizel took his member in his mouth, causing him to become hard within his brothers mouth. Clovis stood beside Lelouch, leaning down to kiss his neck and caress his chest. The young prince moaned and pulled his brother's blonde hair, pushing him further down onto his length. Schneizel grinned and sucked faster before pulling away, making his brother whine. Clovis watched his older brother undo his pants and position himself at Lelouch's small entrance.

"W-wait! You didn't..."

"Didn't what?" Schneizel teased, rubbing the head of his cock against Lelouch.

"You didn't..prepare me.." he blushed and closed his legs, pushing his brother away with his feet. "I want Clovis to do it..." he whispered and blushed deeper.

"Alright. Clovis?" he stepped aside and watched as Lelouch sucked on the young blondes fingers, coating them with saliva.

The younger blonde prince took his hand and placed it between his brothers legs, pressing his index finger against his entrance before gently slipping it inside of him. Lelouch moaned and closed his eyes tightly. He entered another finger and began scissoring the tight entrance, eventually adding a third finger. Lelouch dug his nails into the table, unable to grip anything with his hands.

"I think he's ready." Clovis smiled and leaned down, kissing his brother softly on his pink lips.

"You can go first this time." Schneizel nodded to his brother who happily undressed himself.

"Lulu, you need to get me wet first." Clovis stood by him and watched as the young Brit rolled onto his side and happily took the member into his mouth, licking his tongue on every spot he could reach. "Okay, ready?" he pulled his brother to the edge of the table and pushed inside of him, a moan escaping both of their lips.

Lelouch kept his eyes closed, not feeling the slightest bit comfortable with one of his brother's screwing him and the other watching with a semi-evil grin on his face. This happened a lot with the trio. Lelouch would be minding his own business, then the other two would gang up on him and screw his brains out, making it so he couldn't walk or move for that matter. Not to say that the young prince didn't love his brothers, he just wished it was more his choice...and not theirs.

Clovis began thrusting quicker, feeling himself near his peak. Lelouch didn't realize it, but he was touching his own body and gasping the whole time his thoughts were wandering. He screamed as his brother thrust up against his prostate, making him sit up and wrap his arms around his neck. Clovis smiled as his brother rocked his hips quickly against him and held onto his shoulders.

"Looks like he's almost there." Schneizel walked over and gripped Lelouch's erection, jerking it quickly.

The younger protested and shuttered with a final moan as he came on his own stomach. Clovis pressed their lips together, kissing him deeply as he came inside of his younger brother. Schneizel pulled his blonde brother away and took his place between Lelouch's legs. He whined as the older prince slammed inside of him, moving hard and fast. He relaxed and let his brother do as he pleased while he laid there. Schneizel wasn't as gentle with Lelouch as Clovis was. The second youngest prince loved his younger brother in more than one way and made sure they both got pleasure from the act they were doing. Where as Schneizel, he did everything for his own pleasure and only caused Lelouch pain and an odd feeling of emptiness after he was done.

However, when Schneizel and Clovis slept together, Lelouch tended to notice that it was just as rough as Schneizel was with him- only Clovis enjoyed it and seemed to find the pain pleasurable.

Schneizel groaned in Lelouch's ear as he pressed himself deeper into the small body beneath him. Lelouch gasped in pain and dug his nails into his brother's back, gripping at the fabric of his shirt. The young prince had quickly learned not to ask his brother to slow down or to tell him that it hurt...he'd only receive more pain in return. He screamed as his brother moved faster and harder, hitting his prostate but still failing to give him more pleasure than pain. Schneizel thrust a final time, coming inside of Lelouch's small body before lifting himself off the abused body and practically tossing him aside like a used towel.

Clovis smiled at his younger brother and kissed his cheek gently. "Would you like me to draw you a bath?"

"Please..." he whispered, that empty feeling filling him up.

Clovis, almost as weak as Lelouch, lifted him up and brought him to the bathroom, placed him in the tub and drew him a hot bath. "He always hurts you, doesn't he.." Clovis stated, more than asked.

"Uh-huh.." Lelouch found himself depressed and sunk deeper into the water as his brother ran a cloth on his body. "And now I don't have dinner for Nunnally and Suzaku..."

"That's alright...I'll tell them you fell ill. The cook should make something for them...Meanwhile, how are you and Suzaku doing?"

"What do you mean?" Lelouch closed his eyes, placing a spare cloth across his face.

"Aren't you involved … romantically?"

"No. I find myself quite fond of him, but we haven't gone as far as kissing each other on the cheek. Just because he's my best friend doesn't mean we're having relations."

"Hm... yet you let your brothers screw you until you can't walk. Do you see a problem there?" he stopped washing his brother and just sat on the side of the tub.

"I didn't say that I don't want to have relations with Suzaku; I was just simply saying because we're friends doesn't mean that we have or are having... I also don't quite know how he feels yet."

"Seems to me that he likes you. A lot."

"Why do you think that?"

"The look on his face and in his eyes when he sees you...Always so happy that you're around and the way he clings to you! He's adorable."

"He's too naïve for a sexual relationship anyway. Sort of like you." Lelouch smirked.

"Hey now, I'm twenty one years old...I've had more sex than you can imagine!"

"Or would want to..." Lelouch mumbled.

"How old are you anyways, sixteen? Seventeen?"

"Fourteen...Clovis..I'm only fourteen fucking years old!" he threw the cloth that he had on his face at his brother, missed, and successfully hit the wall with a wet "smack." Lelouch had always been known to be slightly, if not completely, bipolar; so his outburst was no shock to the older prince. "I've been getting screwed by you two for the past two years and him for the past four years."

"I'm sorry..." Clovis hung his head, feeling ashamed. "We'll stop..."

"No, _you'll _stop. He wont. He never will. He's made that pretty clear." Lelouch undid the plug for the bath and stood up, grabbing a towel. "It's fine. I don't care." he stormed from the room, grabbing a set of night clothes. "I'm staying the night in Suzaku's room." he slammed the bedroom door and left his brother sitting on the bathroom tub, hurt and slightly confused.

"He was only ten..." Clovis whispered to himself, upset that he and Schneizel had possibly caused Lelouch a lot of emotional damage, maybe enough to drive him absolutely insane...insane enough to become a terrorist and try and destroy not only the Imperial family, but all of Britannia...Nah, that was too farfetched...

"Lulu!" Suzaku, a brown haired bouncy Japanese boy, hugged the young prince as he walked through his bedroom door. "Oh, are you alright?" he looked at the saddened look on his friends face.

"I'm fine."

"Liar."

"Shut up." he crawled onto the small bed Suzaku had and sat in the middle.

Suzaku crawled onto the bed and sat in front of him. "Did your b-"

"Do you like me?"

"Of course I do...Why would you ask that?"

"I mean I know you're only thirteen..and well I'm only fourteen but you're almost fourteen and well I just wanted to know because I .. well I mean do you like me as in more than a friend or just a friend? Because if it's only as a friend I understand we'll stay friends no problem..." Lelouch blushed and spoke quickly with how nervous he was.

"Silly..." Suzaku leaned forward and kissed him gently. "I don't just like you...I love you."

"...you do..?" he blushed more and looked down at his hands that were tightly gripping the bedding. "I just...well...M-my brothers..."

"I know about them...I hear you...I know Schneizel hurts you...I know you cry at night and you worry about Nunnally...What's best right now might be..."

"Leaving?" Lelouch shot his violet eyes to Suzaku's green ones.

"Maybe..."

"Tonight...we'll take what we need and run away...I know this family, they were good friends of my mother and-"

"Lulu.."

"I'm serious!" he shouted and shoved the Japanese over, straddling his hips. "Just you me and Nunnally."

"And if we-"

"Get caught? No...we wont..."

And thus, a young Suzaku, Lelouch and Nunnally wandered off...Finding themselves relocated to the Ashford Academy and living in the school with many other students and treated as such. The start of the rebellion against Britannia...

– – –

**that sucked... **


End file.
